


would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek

by caandlelit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious, Pining, Romeo and Juliet References, Sexual Tension, hanamaki is, hanamaki is very attached to his emotional support school roof, im very very funny and delight in making hanamaki as bullheaded as possible, like outrageous levels of flirting, matsukawa is like, matsukawa joins seijou in third year and falls in love immediately, so fucking smitten, teenagers being fucking stupid..............
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caandlelit/pseuds/caandlelit
Summary: And most mortifying of all, the other day, he’d walked up to Takahiro mid-shout session at the vending machine, gently moved him aside with a hand on Takahiro’s lower back, aimed a particularly rattling and hard kick at the side of the machine, and squatted down to miraculously pull out a box of chocolate milk and present it to Takahiro with a blank look on his face.Takahiro had almost torn his hair out with frustration but had taken it gracefully, mumbling a low and embarrassed ‘Thank you,’ and Matsukawa had just snickered and shrugged it off, saying bizarrely, ‘No problem, anything for you, doll.’(What the fuck is that even supposed to mean.)au where matsukawa issei joins seijou a couple years late and falls in love at first sight. it takes hanamaki a while to wrap his head around him though.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 30
Kudos: 278





	would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek

**Author's Note:**

> im back again and everyone hates me because i refuse to leave and keep writing unreasonable amounts of matsuhana bc theres been a fantastic surge in content bless  
> hope u like it x

When he hears the teacher’s question, Takahiro’s head instantly goes, _oh this’ll be fun_ , and he raises his hand along with three girls who are actually paying attention to the class.

However, when they notice that a guy raised his hand, one of them snickers openly and drops her arm and the other two hide their smiles and drop their arms too.

‘So… Hanamaki is reading the Juliet bits?’

The rest of the class sits up and hears that, somehow, and start laughing and across the room, one of Takahiro’s friends mutters, ‘Nice one, Hanamaki.’

Takahiro beams. Not only will it be funny, but also he’s definitely hot enough to be Juliet for a class reading. He’s got this.

The teacher rolls his eyes.

‘Okay, whatever, who’s doing the R-‘

Before he can even finish his sentence, across the classroom, Matsukawa Issei’s hand _shoots_ up and he announces, ‘I’ll be Romeo.’

And everyone looks at him and Takahiro turns in his seat, his slim eyebrows raised high and he gives him his best deadpan stare.

Matsukawa stares back shamelessly, dark eyes glinting and his smile is unruly with something Takahiro really doesn’t want to categorize as flirty but. That’s really what it is.

Takahiro’s eyes widen and he flushes, biting his lip, embarrassed and confused as fuck and sort of horny, pinned and unable to look away from the look on his face.

The teacher’s loud sigh cuts through their sexual tension, (wait, what, woah, _sexual tension? WHAT_ ), sounding bored out of his mind. ‘So Hanamaki will read the Juliet parts and Matsukawa will read the Romeo bits? Okay? Okay. Start from the first scene and hurry it up.’

The rest of the period goes way too slowly, everyone sniggering at Matsukawa’s flat recital of Romeo’s lines and then somehow, he makes the cringe inducing garbage R-man spews under Juliet’s balcony sound moony and romantic, and Takahiro almost stutters at his first one word line.

Every line Matsukawa says to him as Romeo is smoothly and deliberately delivered, and has Takahiro near collapse and internally freaking the fuck out.

The bell rings at a particularly tension filled moment, ringing right after Matsukawa looks Takahiro in the eye, sounding oddly rough and sincere when he says, ‘And I’ll still stay, to have thee still forget, forgetting any other home but this.’

Takahiro’s breath hitches and someone laughs incredulously and he jerks his head away as he’s literally saved by the bell for lunch, shoving his copy of the playscript in his bag and tossing it over his shoulder, making a beeline for the door, and the last thing he hears is someone muttering, ‘Aw, man, I wanted to hear them do the bird bit.‘

See, there’s a lot of shit in his life that Takahiro just doesn’t want to have to deal with. Examples being, Oikawa Tooru’s early practice bullshit, reading another terrible white people drama in English class, and the school vending machine not giving him his fucking chocolate milk.

He deals with his issues by; showing up at the last possible minute and ignoring Oikawa as best as he can, trying his utmost to make English fun as one of the people who are actually good at it, and shouting vicious curses and kicking the vending machine until a box of chocolate milk drops down on its own. Maybe that last one hasn’t happened yet, but a boy can dream.

Recently however, Matsukawa Issei seems to have shoved himself into each one of his issues.

In the morning, Matsukawa shows up at the gym even later than Takahiro, therefore taking the brunt of Oikawa’s passive aggressive locker room complaints.

In their shared English class, he adds onto Takahiro’s sarcasm and makes equal fun of the horrible white characters’ terrible decisions in Jane Eyre, keeping up with Takahiro in being one of the few other people who are passable at the subject.

And most mortifying of all, the other day, he’d walked up to Takahiro mid-shout session at the vending machine, gently moved him aside with a hand on Takahiro’s lower back, aimed a particularly rattling and hard kick at the side of the machine, and squatted down to miraculously pull out a box of chocolate milk and present it to Takahiro with a blank look on his face.

Takahiro had almost torn his hair out with frustration but had taken it gracefully, mumbling a low and embarrassed ‘Thank you,’ and Matsukawa had just snickered and shrugged it off, saying bizarrely, ‘No problem, anything for you, doll.’

(What the fuck is that even supposed to mean.)

Takahiro climbs up the stairs to the roof, deciding that today is a day for ditching every friend group he’s in and hiding out on the school roof for a little doctor-mandated freakout. Barely anyone goes up there, and it’s so hot today that it’ll be empty.

See, all of those occurrences would be okay if Takahiro didn’t fucking _hate_ the guy.

Takahiro sits down and blinks up at the sunlight up on the school roof. ‘I hate him,’ he states.

The sun shines, heat beating down at him skeptically. Takahiro rolls his eyes, slumping and chewing on his riceball.

Fine, okay whatever, so he’s exaggerating, he doesn’t hate him.

Matsukawa just pisses him off _so much_.

First and foremost he’s taller than Takahiro, which is an insult in of itself. How goddamn dare he be so fucking tall? What’s his problem? What does he fucking eat?

Second off, he showed up at Takahiro’s school in third year, joined the volleyball team, and immediately nabbed a first string blocker spot because of how fucking tall he is. That right there, that’s fucking cheating, right? Takahiro got in the team in his first year because of pure talent, as someone who could set _and_ spike _and_ block. Matsukawa Issei couldn’t block a volleyball if a five year old dangled it in front of him and slowly told his himbo ass that they’re gonna spike it and he has to block. 

Fine, okay he’s just being mean, Matsukawa’s an excellent blocker. Takahiro will grudgingly admit that. He’s got great height, solid experience, because apparently he had a team spot in his last school, Johzenji, plus his timing is also on point and he _definitely_ has the hands for it. 

He’s got these big hands, wide palms and long fingers, and he never tapes them up, which frustrated the hell out of Takahiro. Why doesn’t he tape them? He’s a blocker, he needs to take care of his hands, why doesn’t he do that? They’re always a little scraped from blocking practice, and that and the lack of tape and the way he runs them through his messy hair pisses Takahiro off to no end.

Yeah, also his hair. Like? Dude. What the actual fuck is going on over there, it’s all dark and messy and curly and he has the tiniest most inexplicable undercut Takahiro has ever seen. Apparently a friend had shaved it off as a joke at a training camp.

It looks so goddamn weird. Takahiro had made fun of it one time and Matsukawa had just ruffled Takahiro’s hair, messing it up and laughed when he’d groaned, and said, ‘Now we match, pinky.’ What an asshole.

He has also never, despite being a few months younger, called Takahiro by his last name. The douchebag skipped from a respectful ‘Hanamaki-kun’ or even a brazen ‘Takahiro-san’ and had gone straight into cutesy _nickname_ territory.

See, Takahiro’s not unfamiliar with nicknames, his family calls him ‘Taka-chan’ which he has to deal with, as the youngest, and Oikawa calls him Makki, and has since they met in first year. It kind of stuck, and Iwaizumi calls him that too now. Yuda, at least, has the respect to call him Hanamaki, because he’s a nice, thoughtful guy like that.

But Matsukawa, this fucking asshole who’s known Takahiro for less than a year, calls him ‘ _Hiro’_.

What the fuck is up with that? Like, what is his deal? He’s the only person that’s ever called him that. Takahiro had told him that once, passive-aggressively, and he’d made this pleased expression and said, ‘Nice.’ No, asshole! Not nice!

And he says it so infuriatingly too, easy and slow and deep in that annoying drawling voice of his. One time he’d said, ‘Hiro-chan,’ and Takahiro had flushed and nearly punched him in the face, but he’d laughed it off, said he wouldn’t say it again but that it, ‘suited him’ and he ‘doesn’t see the problem, honestly’.

And he’s always talking to Takahiro. Like sure, they partner up when necessary at practice, for stretches or whatever, and they make a good team for two on two matches. But that doesn’t mean they’re _friends_ , alright.

He waves at Takahiro at lunch, which just makes his friends ooh and aah and ask him who that is, which is super embarrassing. He texts him on occasion, usually super late at night and always admittedly, hilarious memes.

Sometimes he hangs around Takahiro’s locker in the morning and asks him _how he slept_. Once, he’d even _walked him to class._

What the fuck, right? Like, Christ. Who is this guy?

And also, his uniform doesn’t suit him. It pains Takahiro to say it, he’s so sorry, but it really doesn’t. He’s too tall for a normal high schooler, which is so sad and also irritating. It’s not completely on him, however, because admittedly, their uniform sucks, but what can you do.

It looks better when he rolls up his sleeves though. For some reason it looks way better then.

And because of all his grievances with the guy, Takahiro has never once found him attractive.

Until of course, just now, in the fateful English class where he’d romanced the shit out of Takahiro with his voice and the way his mouth formed around the words, ‘My dear,’ and made them sound filthy and sweet and gross all at once.

Takahiro has at this point, given up on lunch and is lying on the floor of the school roof, staring up at the sky.

Now that he thinks about it, Matsukawa is pretty attractive.

He scoffs at the thought as it goes through his head, instantly making fun of himself, and then groans because he’s right, fuck it all.

Matsukawa Issei is _really_ hot, he’s just been ignoring it through sheer concentrated power of will. Takahiro can be pretty fucking stubborn. It’s because of his Sagittarius rising, he laments.

He shuts his eyes.

Matsukawa is honestly, really, really attractive. He’s got these broad shoulders you can see him growing even more into, wide and strong and his biceps are no Iwaizumi Hajime, but they’re pretty solid. Takahiro thinks Matsukawa could probably pick him up. And then he pointedly stops thinking about it.

His skin is a dark tan that looks really good right now, in the throes of summer, and about the height? Well. After much fighting and kicking and screaming, Takahiro can give up and defeatedly admit that he likes having to look up at him. It’s hot.

He’ll never say it out loud though.

He’s got a handsome face, those thick brows he somehow makes work, and that teasing, lazy grin and dark, lidded eyes that are on Takahiro for unreasonable amounts of time. His jawline is sharp and he’s lazy about his stubble, leaving it there for days whereas Takahiro keeps himself clean shaven. The stubble is also hot.

Takahiro shuts his eyes tighter so that he doesn’t think about that stubble leaving scratchy beard burn down in places he’s trying desperately not to involve in this freakout.

He’s an athlete so he’s well fucking fit, and that along with his bored, slacker attitude is ridiculously hot. Takahiro hopes fervently that he makes the undercut a whole thing, someday. And then he almost slaps himself because _wow_ , that was gay.

Matsukawa’s really smart, too. He’s lazy about school work, but he pulls through on tests and exams, getting pretty high marks once he studies. He’s best at math, which Takahiro sucks at. And you wouldn’t know just from looking at him but he’s observant, sharp, even, noticing random things about the guys in the team and what’s cool is that he’s casual about it. It’s useful for him as a blocker, too, noticing people’s tells and easily figuring out who’s spiking and what kind of spike is coming. Takahiro likes that a lot, as someone who’s sharp-eyed himself.

He’s _frustratingly_ tactile with Takahiro. He’s so easy about it, draping an arm around his shoulders for a bit, or thoughtlessly leading him with a hand around his wrist, or pressing his side against Takahiro’s, shoulders brushing. He doesn’t even seem to notice when he presses a hand, hot and heavy against the small of Takahiro’s back. He’s only done that a few times, but Takahiro is man enough to realize he’s thought about it an embarrassing amount.

Okay, so maybe the blatant Matsukawa hate has been an excuse to hide how much he kind of _likes_ the guy.

He smacks his hands against his eyes and whisper-shouts, ‘Fuck!’

The killer, of course, is how fucking _funny_ Matsukawa is. Because shit, he’s ridiculously funny, he’s so fucking hilarious. Takahiro drops sarcastic remarks and one-liners like it’s his goddamn job but Matsukawa’s rare comments are always so fucking funny that Takahiro wishes he’d had him since the start of high school and Takenaka-sensei’s lackluster English class. He mouths off in class and he’s always just polite enough he gets off the hook with a roll of eyes or a stern look.

He was pretty quiet at first, slowly getting comfortable with the team and with his new school, but one day at volleyball practice he’d muttered some demeaning insult about Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s will they-won’t they relationship so crude and raunchy that Takahiro, drinking water next to him, hadn’t been able to stop the loud, surprised laugh that bubbled up, slapping a hand on his mouth so he wouldn’t get yelled at.

He’d looked up and Matsukawa had been grinning at him and his heartbeat had sped up and he’d looked away immediately, biting back his smile.

From then on Matsukawa hasn’t held back on the jokes, his sense of humor biting and weird and just like Takahiro’s, and sometimes with the shit he says, it even seems like he’s aiming purely to make Takahiro laugh. But no, that’s too narcissistic, he won’t entertain that thought.

Takahiro sighs, eyes still shut against the glaring heat, arms spread-eagled, lunchbox and chopsticks abandoned beside him.

So he has a crush on Matsukawa Issei.

Embarrassing, but well, all he has to do is hide and bury it, right? No big deal. He’s excellent at repression. It’s practically a talent at this point.

He lays there quietly, dully wishing it wasn’t so fucking hot.

He feels a shadow fall across him, blissfully dimming the sun’s red glare on Takahiro’s closed eyes.

‘Who dares enter m’swamp,’ he drones blearily, doing a half-hearted Shrek voice.

He hears a horribly familiar, deep chuckle and internally pleads, _aw fuck, please no,_ and cracks one eyelid open, only to confirm what he’d already known and he groans, shutting his eyes again.

Matsukawa Issei doesn’t move, hovering over him, teasing grin in his stupid deep voice as he says, ‘Aw, Hiro, I didn’t know you were such a big Shrek fan.’

Takahiro whines, turning to the side. ‘I’m _not_ , fuck off, Matsukawa- _san_.’

Matsukawa sighs loudly. ‘I really don’t know why you still insist on calling me that, I’ve told you, Issei is fine.’

Takahiro doesn’t open his eyes, curling in on his side in shame at being caught making a Shrek reference in real life. ‘Most I’m going for is Mattsun, take it or leave it.’

‘Okay, fuck no, that’s Oikawa’s thing and it’s weird, just call me Issei.’

Takahiro rolls onto his back, leaning on his elbows and peeking up at him through his lashes. He’s got his hands in his pockets, slightly bent over Takahiro’s body, his handsome face barely visible through the harsh sunlight behind his back.

He sighs and sits up. Matsukawa doesn’t move, his face inches from Takahiro’s.

Takahiro shuffles back until his back hits the wall and Matsukawa moves in closer, crouching in front of him, shielding him from the sun with his wide frame and bracing a hand against the wall beside Takahiro’s head.

He looks at him, pulling his knees up to his chest. ‘What’re you doing here?’

Matsukawa grins. ‘Got you something.’

Takahiro squints. ‘What?’

He pulls his hand out of his pant pocket, and offers Takahiro a box of strawberry milk.

‘For you.’ He looks ridiculously pleased with himself.

Takahiro’s eyes widen and he grabs it, exclaiming, ‘What the fuck, they don’t have these at the vending machine, where’d you get this?’

He grins wider as Takahiro excitedly jams the straw into the foil, sipping and immediately humming around it as the chilled, flavored milk rushes in. ‘Ah, but they do sell them at the convenience store outside school.’

Takahiro’s eyebrows shoot up. ‘Oh my god, that’s why it’s so cold! Wait, how’d you get it from the _convenience store_ , what the fuck?’

Matsukawa laughs.

‘I snuck out. It’s hot today, and I know you like strawberry better than chocolate. I knew you’d appreciate it.’

Takahiro pulls the straw out of his mouth and blinks up at him.

Matsukawa scratches the back of his neck with his free hand, ruffling his hair, looking to the side. _Is he nervous?_ ‘It’s no big deal, don’t worry about it Hiro.’

Okay _._

That fucking settles it.

Takahiro sets the deliciously cold milk down on the floor of the roof and drops his legs, spreading them around Matsukawa’s bent knees.

He leans up and threads a hand into his terrible messy hair to pull him down into a kiss.

Matsukawa sits there stunned, soft lips still against Takahiro’s mouth and that infuriating stubble prickly against his cheeks and Takahiro pulls back after a lingering second, suddenly and embarrassingly shy.

Matsukawa exhales and ducks his head down and wraps his hand around Takahiro’s nape, big and heavy and warm and tugs him up, and kisses him slow and hard and slick, tasting sweet like watermelon gum and Takahiro kisses back, as Matsukawa nips at his lower lip, mouth going slack and helpless against his tongue and the kiss goes on forever, lips slotted together perfectly and Matsukawa is all around him and smells so good, invading all his senses and Takahiro feels lightheaded.

They split apart, Takahiro’s mouth wet and lips still parted, Matsukawa’s breath uneven.

His eyes are so dark and he grins, slow and gleaming.

‘You’ve been flirting with me,’ Takahiro accuses, cheeks flushed and beaming.

His grin is so wide it’s splitting his face in half, dimples out to get Takahiro. ‘Yeah, for the past half year, thanks for finally noticing, babe.’

‘You fucking suck at flirting,’ Takahiro says, delighted. ‘You’ve been so annoying! You were always staring at me and talking to me, you never went away-‘

‘Yeah, that’s usually what flirting _is_ , Hiro.’

‘It was terrible.’

‘It worked, didn’t it? You _like_ me.’

Takahiro scoffs. ‘Who cares, you’ve had a crush on me for _ages_ , that’s so cringey.’

Matsukawa laughs out loud. He leans in closer, whispering it like it’s a confession, ‘Yeah. I have a crush on you.’

Takahiro mock-gasps.

He leans up and kisses him, lightning quick and soft. ‘Really?’ He leans up and kisses him again, fast and sweet. ‘No way!’ He leans up again and Matsukawa laughs into his mouth, and Takahiro wraps his arms around his shoulders and buries his face in his neck.

‘I can’t believe you’ve had a crush on me for ages,’ he mumbles into his neck.

‘I don’t know why you’re so shocked, you’re definitely the hottest person I’ve ever seen in my life,’ he replies easily.

Takahiro laughs, pulling back and says, ‘Shut up!’ and Matsukawa is nodding, face so serious, ‘I mean it, you’re hotter than all the Kardashians _combined_ ,’ and Takahiro just laughs harder, which makes Matsukawa’s poker face break and he beams down at him.

He looks up at him and Matsukawa grins down, saying, ‘At night, I pray to you before I sleep.’

Takahiro snorts loudly. ‘You mean you jack off, asshole.’

Matsukawa’s grin turns dirty, and he admits shamelessly, ‘Yeah, I do.’

Takahiro’s breath catches and he flushes. ‘You jack off to me?’

‘Yeah.’ His voice is deeper, rougher. His grin is unfair.

Takahiro wets his lips, his eyes wide and staring.

Matsukawa leans down and kisses him again, deeper and sloppier, licking into his mouth and at his teeth.

‘ _Issei_ ,’ he whispers against his mouth.

Matsukawa moans softly, pulls back and breathes, ‘ _Finally_ , god,’ and swoops back in and kisses him till he sees stars.

They make out for a while, Matsukawa kneeling in between his spread legs with his forearms against the wall caging him in, and Takahiro’s arms loose around his shoulders, just kissing languidly under the sun.

When they pull apart, Takahiro tugs at his hair. ‘Issei, you’ve gotta take me out on a date.’

Issei steals another kiss, and smiles. ‘Sure. Let’s go right now.’

‘We’re at school, dumbfuck.’

He nods as if he knew this. ‘Right then, after school.’

‘We have practice after school, bro.’

‘Bro?’ Issei looks appalled. ‘ _Bro_? After my _tongue_ was in your mouth?’

‘Oh my _god_ -’

‘-That’s like humiliating at this point, are you kidding me?’

Takahiro rolls his eyes as he rants on, dramatic bastard that he is, ‘Unbelievable. Literally what do I have to _do_ to get you to see me as more than a friend?’

He hums. ‘That’s a tough one. How about, you come over after practice?’

Issei stares at him for a moment, cheeks flushing and he grins. ‘Yeah. Alright. Sounds good.’

Takahiro beams up at him. ‘Good.’

‘I’ll just come over then. To your house.’

Takahiro nods. ‘Yep.’

‘And we’ll be in your room. Where you live, and where your bed is.’

Takahiro bites the inside of his cheek and nods again.

‘Great, sounds epic, can’t wait to see your mom, I’m sure she’s missed me since last night-‘

‘Fuck off, asshole.’

Issei grins, leaning in and kissing him again, sweet and chaste. He pulls back and whispers, ‘Oh my god, I’m gonna be in Hanamaki Takahiro’s bedroom.’

Takahiro laughs. ‘Don’t you think you’re a little too excited about this?’

‘No, I’m the perfect amount of excited. I bet you have the gayest posters up on your wall.’

Takahiro shoves him, and he snickers and the bell rings.

Issei sighs and gets up, stretching his hand down to Takahiro and then waggles his eyebrows as Takahiro sits on his knees, grabbing his milk and lunchbox, about to get up. ‘Ooh, I _like_ this position.‘

Takahiro groans, flushing and letting himself be tugged up into standing and into a slow kiss. He can’t help smiling into it as Issei strokes the skin of his wrist.

They split apart and Issei’s hand, big and warm, slips down to intertwine with Takahiro’s, and they walk down towards the stairs to the roof, Takahiro complaining about the blatant oversexualization and Issei reasoning that honestly, he thinks should be allowed to objectify Takahiro, seeing as they’re dating now and really he doesn’t see the issue at all, and laughing loudly when Takahiro snatches his hand away and Takahiro, chest warm and fit to bursting and the sun hot on his back, decides he’s probably okay with being half in love with Matsukawa Issei.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/caandlelit/status/1288424149917073408?s=20)  
> tried my best to work teru in here .... so matsukawa used to b in johzenji and terushima is the guy who shaved off his hair 
> 
> thankyou for reading love u matsuhana nation !!! pls comment x


End file.
